koyonpletefandomcom-20200214-history
Love Academy - Yaoi Story -
★★The Plot of 'Love Academy YAOI'★★ A heartrending light BL story spinning off of Love Academy(date sim game), which has grown immensely popular. "A scenario writer whose specialty is BL, original music from the sound creator,and the beautiful CGs enliven the aesthetic of a world with a play within a play." This is Moulin Academy, a private high school that has gathered superior students that excel at their art from countries all around the world. It has been decided that the students who have been gathered for a summer training camp will be practising a play based on "Run, Melos, Run", written by Showa Japan literary master Dazai Osamu. The one who has undertaken the writing of the play scenarios is Atezuki Jun. As the younger brother of Jyogasaki Takumi, who is attending Moulin Academy because he is aiming to be a doctor, he should be entering Moulin Academy high school next year. "The one who decided to ask him to write the script is the theatre circle's advisor, Kanzaki Hikari. The excellent young doctor originally worked hectically at a university hospital, but is now employed as Moulin Academy high school's school doctor for many weeks. ""Run, Melos"" is a Greek play. It starts just after Melos, who was imprisoned by a tyrant and is to be killed, asks a friend to present himself to the tyrant as a substitute so that Melos can appear at his younger sister's wedding ceremony, telling his friend he would definitely return. In order to prove his own view of humanity as fundamentally depraved, the tyrant, who does not believe in friendship, permits Melos to go under the condition that if he does not return within that time, his friend will be executed. When Melos tries to appear at the wedding ceremony and return, various difficulties arise for Melos, and it is doubtful whether he will be able to return before his friend will be executed. Will Melos' friend be killed in his place, or will Melos bid his lovely younger sister's family farewell and return to be killed for his friend? What will the tyrant think if Melos returns... " It becomes a question about the trust and bonds between people. Surrounding this play, the "forms of love" that each believes in will be confronted... ★ ★ La trama de 'Love Academia YAOI " ★ ★ A la luz BL historia desgarradora escisión del Amor Academia (fecha sim juego ), que ha crecido inmensamente popular. " Un cineasta cuya especialidad es la BL, música original del creador de sonido , y la hermosa animan CGs la estética de un mundo con una obra de teatro dentro del teatro . " Se trata de Moulin Academy, una escuela privada que ha reunido a estudiantes superiores que tienen éxito en su arte de los países de todo el mundo . Se ha decidido que los estudiantes que han sido reunidos en un campo de entrenamiento de verano estarán practicando una obra basada en " Run, Melos , Run" , escrito por Showa Japón literaria maestra Dazai Osamu . El que se ha llevado a cabo la elaboración de los escenarios de juego es Atezuki junio como el hermano menor de Jyogasaki Takumi , que asiste Moulin Academia porque aspira a convertirse en un médico , debería estar entrando en la escuela Moulin Academia de alta el año que viene . " El que decidió preguntarle a escribir el guión es el asesor del círculo de teatro, Kanzaki Hikari . La excelente joven médico antes trabajaba febrilmente en un hospital universitario , pero ahora se emplea como médico de la escuela de secundaria Moulin Academia durante muchas semanas. " " Corre, Melos " " es una obra de teatro griego. Se inicia justo después de Melos , que fue encarcelado por un tirano y debe ser asesinado , pide a un amigo que se presentara al tirano como un sustituto para que Melos pueden aparecer en la ceremonia de la boda de su hermana menor , diciéndole a su amigo que sin duda volveremos. Con el fin de probar su propia visión de la humanidad como depravado fundamentalmente , el tirano , que no cree en la amistad, permite Melos para ir con la condición de que si él no vuelve dentro de ese tiempo , se ejecutará su amigo. Cuando Melos trata de comparecer en la ceremonia de la boda y de retorno, surgen diversas dificultades de Melos , y es dudoso que se pueda regresar antes de que se ejecute su amigo. Will amigo Melos ' se mató en su lugar , o se Melos despedirse de la familia de su encantadora hermana menor y volver a matar a su amigo ? ¿Cuál será el tirano que si vuelve Melos ... "Se convierte en una pregunta acerca de la confianza y los lazos entre las personas. Alrededor de este juego, las " formas de amor " que cada uno cree en se enfrentará 'References:' Love Academy -Yaoi- Android Love Academy -Yaoi- iOS ★★You are the heroine!★★ You will become the heroine in the novels, and you will be able to have a lot of interesting romantic experience! There are novels where your choice will affect the ending. Moreover, there are more than one character you can go after. The more you play, the better you can understand the story! ★★ There are many Romantic illustrations in this application!★★ We aim to provide you with the best quality from popular artists and illustrators! These illustrations can be seen if you use items to collect them into the ALBUM. You can view them any time you like! ★★ Let's get the party started!★★ You will be able to see everyone's comments LIVE! You can comment as much as you want per scene. Don't like that? No problem, just go to SETTINGS and you will be able to turn off the comment ticker. ★★It's all for free!★★ "This application is free until midway through the story. However, if you spend 'JEWEL', you will be able to read the stories for free. As a login bonus, you can also earn 'JEWEL' for free. For those who would like to read at their own pace, it is possible to purchase an item called the 'NOVEL PASSPORT'. This will allow you to read ahead even when you are out of 'JEWEL'. Besides, you can read as many times as you want! Now that's a great deal, isn't it?" ★★More Stories await you!★★ Right now, we have novels in the categories of school life, first love, idols, suspense, history, comedy...etc. More stories will be added each month! Check them out when you can! ★ ★ Tú eres el protagonista ! ★ ★ Usted se convierte en la heroína de las novelas , y usted será capaz de tener un montón de interesante experiencia romántica ! Hay novelas que su elección afectará el final. Por otra parte , hay más de un carácter se puede ir después . Cuanto más juegues , mejor se puede entender la historia! ★ ★ Hay muchas ilustraciones románticas en esta aplicación ! ★ ★ Nuestro objetivo es ofrecerle la mejor calidad de los artistas populares e ilustradores ! Estos ejemplos pueden ser vistos si utiliza elementos a recogerlos en el álbum . Usted puede verlos en cualquier momento que te gusta! ★ ★ Vamos a la fiesta! ★ ★ Usted será capaz de ver los comentarios de todos LIVE! Puedes comentar todo lo que quieras por escena . ¿No te gusta eso? No hay problema, vaya a la configuración y usted será capaz de apagar el comentario ticker . ★ ★ Es todo gratis! ★ ★ " Esta aplicación es gratuita hasta la mitad de la historia. Sin embargo , si usted pasa ' Jewel' , usted será capaz de leer los cuentos de forma gratuita. Como un bono de inicio de sesión , también se puede ganar " joya " de forma gratuita. Para aquellos que le gusta leer a su propio ritmo , es posible comprar un artículo llamado "pasaporte NOVELA ' . Este le permitirá leer ininterrumpida, incluso cuando usted está fuera de " joya " . Además , se puede leer tantas veces como quieras ¡Ahora eso es una gran cosa, ¿no? " ★ ★ Más historias te esperan! ★ ★ En este momento , tenemos novelas en las categorías de la vida escolar , el primer amor , los ídolos , suspense , historia , comedia , etc ... Más historias se añaden cada mes ! Échales un vistazo cuando puedas!